legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Ennyl Atori
Ennyl Atori is an Inquisitor within the Galactic Empire. Trained in the dark side of the force by her master, the Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso. She is known throughout the Empire for her gruesome interrogation techniques where she uses her connection to the force to infiltrate the mind of her target, and mentaly break them down. Biography Shaping a destiny (20BBY - 5BBY) The Beginnings Ennyl was born into an artistic family where her mother was an coreographer for a local Mon Calamarian dancer group, while her father Shynne, was co-owner of the Galaxies Opera House in the Uscru district of Coruscant. Influenced by her father, Ennyl already at an early age, built an interest for holodrama. Shynne would often take her to the Galaxies Opera House to see the shows from his private viewing box, which offered the best view of the round stage area. Here she would be surounded by Coruscant's social elite which were close friends to Shynne and his partner Romeo Treblanc. Although life seemed glamorous on the surface, darker things were looming behind the curtains. Apart from being a famous holodrama actor and co-owner of the Galxies Opera House, Romeo Treblanc also had a gambling problem which few knew about. He would often withdraw credits from the accounts set up to support the opera house, and use it for his own gambling needs. Shynne was one of very few which knew about this problem, and it tore him up inside to see all the credits they earned together, get wasted on Romeo's gambling debts. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was a frequent visitor to the Galaxies Opera House, and knew Shynne to some degree. One evening as Palpatine was at the opera house, watching one of their newest shows. Shynne saw his chance to put an end to Romeo's gambling problems, and decided to report it to the Supreme Chancellor. Little did he know about Palpatine's sense for corruption, and the plan backfired as Palpatine reported it back to Romeo. With his own interests in mind, Palpatine offered to clear Romeo's debt in exchange for a private view box in the opera house. Romeo agreed and decided it was time Shynne paid for his attempt to go behind Romeo's back. Shynne was drugged down during a dinner with Romeo later that evening and dumped in the Uscru lower district where he was easy prey for the criminals. Unknown about the treachery behind her father's death, Ennyl continued to study the drama line of work within the Uscru entertainment district, and without the influens of her father, she was now leaning more towards the line of dancing rather than holodrama acting. She would often practise together with her mother's group of Mon Calamari dancers and kept going to the opera house to see the group perform. With the sub-consious help of her still unknown powers, she quickly took on the grace of a professional dancer. As she grew old enough, she joined the Ral'dren Dancing Academy in the Jrade District. With a long distance from her home district, Ennyl decided to move in to the academy. Although her mother Ameesa did not approve of it at Ennyl's young age, she eventualy decided to let her daughter go. While in her studies, Ennyl became close friends with a fellow student named Ross Guffin. They studied the same dance art form and eventualy graduated as top of their class. Meeting the Empire Ennyl's career was now taking shape even at her young age. She did many shows together with Ross, and one day she were once again sought out by a person from her past. Romeo Treblanc had taken notice of her performances in the smaller theaters around Coruscant, and he decided to offer her a contract with the Galaxies Opera House, which he now was the sole owner of. Ennyl told her she would only accepted if Ross also was given a contract. Romeo reluctantly accepted, and they were both hired as dancers for the opera house. Now once again back in her home district, she started working together with Ameesa and her Mon Calarmi group again, where she usualy served as backup dancer for the group. Although she was not able to moved as gracefully as the Mon Calamarians through the water sphere, she performed better than the usual human with the help of her sub-consious force powers which gave her excellent control of her body movements. This one night however, was destined to change her life. Up in the VIP view boxes overlooking the gigantic water sphere, sat a group of inquisitors of the newly formed Galactic Empire. As Ennyl used her powers to control her movements through the water sphere, the inquisitors were able to pick up on the aura of force radiating from her. As Ennyl left the opera house that evening, she was pulled into a landspeeder which hovered up to her, and she was taken to the Imperial palace. There she spent the next few days in a small cell as the inquisitors which had taken her discussed her fate. Already broken down in horror by the kidnaping, she proved an easy target for the inquisitors. Over the next weeks she was mentaly abused by the inquisitors as they broke her down and fed her with knowledge of the dark side. Ennyl was now but a shell of her former self and the perfect subject for the inquisitors to form and rebuild as they saw fit. She spent countless hours in the training facility in the Imperial palace, which also were used to train Emperor's Hands. In her broken state, she offered no resistance to the dark knowledge which the inquisitors passed on to her. They made her hide the memories of her past, and forget the people she loved, leaving her with nothing left in life than what she was being taught of the dark side. The Inquisition (5BBY - 5ABY) Under the wing of Ja'ce Yiaso The Inquisitors had now layed down the foundation of Ennyl's training, and she was deemed ready to face the judgement of the Grand Inquisitor and the Emperor himself. As all trainee inquisitors, she had to show her loyalty to the Emperor, and that she had what it takes to be an Inquisitor of the Galactic Empire. The meeting with the Emperor up in the throne room of the Imperial palace was long and terrifying for young Ennyl. But by remembering her training, she was able to forge the fear into anger which gave her focus. Surviving the encounter with Emperor Palpatine meant she had recieved his approval for futher training. The training of new Inquisitors were left in the hands of the High Inquisitors and the Grand Inquisitor. Ennyl was lucky enough to become the apprentice of the Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso. Although the training was hard, it seemed easier compared to the gruesome torture she had been faced with while in the hands of the other Inquisitors. Ja'ce gave Ennyl a deeper insight into the dark powers of the force and he shared his knowledge with her about mind control. This form of force power interested Ennyl as she found it remarkable how fragile the mind of a person could be. Now as the Inquisitors were there to hunt down force users not yet enlightened to the ways of the dark side, she recieved more advanced training within the art of manipulating minds so that she could break through the force barriers which other force sensitives might use to try and block her out of their minds. As her training progressed, she eventualy started experimenting by probing into the mind of her master. However her skills were not yet that powerfull, and her master easily answered her attempts by throwing her accross the room with a focused shock wave of force power. As a part of her training, Ennyl also had to learn the arts of wielding a ligthsaber. Had her past not been forced into the deep shadows within her, she might have done exceedingly well in lightsaber combat by combining her former gracious dance moves with the different lightsaber stances and moves. However, lightsaber combat never interested Ennyl much as she was far more focused on the use of her powers to manipulate other beings. The only form she truly excelled in was Dun Möch which was based on moves to taun the oponent. This she saw as a good tool to future weaken her oponent's morale and focus which would make them an easier target for mind control. As part of her training, she also crafted her own lightsaber. Unlike most dark adepts of the force, Ennyl turned away from the crimson colored blade and picked out a crystal which colored her blade in a elegant purple color. She named her blade "The keeper of minds" as she often hovered her blade around her victim's head as she searched through their mind, giving the illusion that her saber was seeping up the information from the victim's mind Several years passed as she trained under the supervision of Ja'ce Yiaso and she was now finaly starting to master her powers. The Grand Inquisitor had alread sent her on several assignments accross the galaxy where she had hunted down force users and either turned them to the Empire's cause, or killed them. Finaly she could call herself a true Inquisitor of the Empire. Each mission she carried out, she answered directly to Ja'ce, and on some occasions to the Emperor himself. The mission to Tatooine The Inquisition often found themself on outer rim worlds as this was usualy the hiding spot of force users which tried to avoid the detection of the Empire's iron rule in the core. This time she was assigned to merely break down the mind of a force user which had been captured from a city within the south western dune sea of the outer rim planet, Tatooine. The goal was to try and convert the victim into following the ways of the dark side. The dry and hot enviourment of Tatooine was nothing she was used to, but she focused her annoyance over the heat and channeled it through the force to keep her focused. She was greeted by fellow Inquisitor Stanuite Kiname as she landed and went straight to work on her target which was locked up in a cell at the Imperial base. The force user was already broken down and offered little resistance to Ennyl's mind probing, still it took her some time to find the victim's biggest fear. As she was searching, she kept playing with the force user's mind, breaking him down even futher until she finaly could reveal his biggest fear. This time Ennyl wanted to try something new. One of the most unique powers she had learned from Ja'ce Yiaso was the ability to make the victim live out their biggest fear which would eventualy leave the person in a totaly broken state of mind. She had only practised this power together with Ja'ce a few times back on Coruscant, but never used it in the field before. And the results would prove devestating on herself also. As she dug out all the force powers she could muster, she unleashed the gruesome force power called Tortue of Chagrin on her victim. The results were pleasing, but the intense use of force powers had inflicted damage on herself also. Cuts had appeared in her face as her body gave in to the gathering of the force to use this ability, and it left her completly depleted. But her mission had been a success, and the broken down body of the force user laid at her feet. As she reported back to Staniute Kiname, they both sensed through the force that other force users were closing in on their position. Still reduced from the interrogation, she decided to flee the scene together with soon to be Inquisitor trainee, Mona Tunin. Assured by Staniute that he could handle the situation alone. Ennyl flew away on her shuttle accompanied by Mona, and headed back for Coruscant Category:Human Category:Force Users Category:Imperials Category:NPCs